Emily did 27 jumping jacks in the morning. Nadia did 3 jumping jacks around noon. How many more jumping jacks did Emily do than Nadia?
Solution: Find the difference between Emily's jumping jacks and Nadia's jumping jacks. The difference is $27 - 3$ jumping jacks. $27 - 3 = 24$.